bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Sea Fauna King Vaisal
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 21046 |no = 1679 |element = Water |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 46 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 139 |animation_idle = 84 |animation_move = 4 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 74, 77, 80, 86, 92, 98, 104 |normal_distribute = 42, 18, 12, 10, 8, 6, 4 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 74, 77, 80, 83, 86, 89, 92, 95, 98, 101, 104, 107, 110, 113 |bb_distribute = 32, 11, 7, 7, 7, 5, 5, 5, 4, 4, 4, 3, 3, 3 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 74, 80, 86 |sbb_distribute = 70, 20, 10 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 74, 80, 86 |ubb_distribute = 70, 20, 10 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = Called the king of all oceanic fauna, Vaisal was a descendant of the ancient sea gods and ruler of the ocean depths. Though he detested humans who showed disrespect toward the sea, Vaisal was also distant from the Holy Emperor's circle of deities. When the God Army invaded the Sama Kingdom, Vaisal was initially adamant in his refusal to interfere. However, he eventually granted aid to the Sama Navy after the firstborn prince of Sama slew a demon that had been plaguing the seas. Even knowing the overwhelming advantage the God Army held, the Sea Fauna King chose to share humanity's fate. |summon = I am the Sea Fauna King... As the descendant of the great Marine Emperor, I am the wrath of the roaring seas made flesh! |fusion = Lend me your aid, human. Know this...the king of all oceanic fauna leaves no debt unpaid! |evolution = |hp_base = 5189 |atk_base = 2497 |def_base = 1916 |rec_base = 1655 |hp_lord = 7405 |atk_lord = 3380 |def_lord = 2606 |rec_lord = 2232 |hp_anima = 8297 |rec_anima = 1994 |atk_breaker = 3618 |def_breaker = 2368 |def_guardian = 2844 |rec_guardian = 2113 |def_oracle = 2487 |rec_oracle = 2589 |hp_bonus = 1000 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 300 |rec_bonus = 400 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 7 |normaldc = 35 |ls = Sea God's Wrath |lsdescription = 60% boost to max HP, boosts Atk, Def, Rec relative to remaining HP & boosts Atk, Def, Rec each turn for up to 3 turns |lsnote = 0.6% boost per 1% HP remaining & 20% boost per turn (60% max) |bb = Falaga Monarch |bbdescription = 14 combo Water attack on all foes, boosts own max HP, considerably boosts own Atk, Def, Rec for 3 turns, enormously boosts own critical hit rate for 3 turns & considerably own boosts Spark damage for 3 turns |bbnote = 130% parameter boost, 60% crit rate to self, & 60% Spark to self |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 14 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 28 |bbdc = 14 |bbmultiplier = 380 |bb_hpscale = |sbb = Tidal Trident |sbbdescription = 3 combo powerful Water attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), fills own BB gauge to max, boosts own max HP, considerably boosts own Atk, Def, Rec for 3 turns, enormously boosts own critical hit rate for 3 turns & considerably boosts own Spark damage for 3 turns |sbbnote = 200% + 550% * HP / max HP, 130% parameter boost, 60% crit rate to self & 60% Spark to self |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 3 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 31 |sbbdc = 24 |sbbmultiplier = 200 |sbb_hpscale = true |ubb = Deep Navahd |ubbdescription = 3 combo massive Water attack on all foes, fills all allies' BB gauge to max, hugely boosts max HP, enormously boosts Atk, Def, Rec for 3 turns, enormously boosts Spark damage for 3 turns & enormously boosts BB Atk for 3 turns |ubbnote = 30% HP buff, 300% parameter boost, 300% Spark & 500% BB Atk |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 3 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ubbdc = 39 |ubbmultiplier = 2000 |ubb_hpscale = |es = Sea Emperor's Bloodline |esdescription = 50% boost to Spark damage and huge boost to BB Atk when HP is over 50% |esnote = 50% Spark & 150% BB Atk |evointo = 21047 |evomats1 = 20344 |evomats2 = 20344 |evomats3 = 50354 |evomats4 = 20133 |evomats5 = 20191 |evomats6 = 20191 |evomats7 = 60224 |evomats8 = 60224 |evozelcost = 3000000 |evokarmacost = 1000000 |howtoget = *Divine Summon |notes = |addcat = The Fall of the Sama Kingdom |addcatname = Vaisal1 }}